


Ni una mención

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Forsaken, Haytham misses Jim, Jim is dead, M/M, Shay should not have read that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: Shay decide dar una leída al diario del Maestro Kenway sólo para darse cuenta que no significa nada su relación con Haytham.
Relationships: Jim Holden/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ni una mención

_ “Mientras tanto, había tenido razón, había llorado a Holden. No había conocido ni  conocería jamás a un hombre tan magnífico como él...” _

La entrada del diario marcaba la fecha de enero de 1774, un par de semanas atrás; Shay ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de por qué estúpida razón había decidido que era una buena idea echar una ojeada al diario de su amante; y, aunque no le sorprendía en lo absoluto la forma en que hablaba de otros pequeños intereses amorosos en el pasado, hubo algo que sí le tomó desprevenido. 

La primera, fue el hecho de que Jim Holden era constantemente mencionado, y aunque este tenía al menos catorce años muerto, Haytham aún lo mencionaba, claro, por lo poco que leyó eran bastante unidos, aún si la idea de Haytham compartiendo caricias con alguien más además de él le provocaba náuseas; el problema en ello. Haytham aún hablaba de él con el mismo sentimiento devoto que había hecho antes de que el tal Jim decidiera colgarse. 

Haytham aún lo mencionaba en su diario, y había sido escaso el día en que no mencionaba su nombre en una de las entradas del viejo diario encuadernado en cuero. 

Shay suspiró, dejando el cuaderno en la mesa donde lo había encontrado, comenzando a maldecir en silencio; y el hecho de que Haytham entrase al camarote no hizo más que irritarlo en mayor medida. 

Sin decir una palabra decidió que era mejor subir a cubierta, aprovechando que el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la tripulación apenas y pondría atención a su melancólico y herido capitán. 

Shay no fue mencionado en el diario. Ni una sola vez. 

Y no era que a Shay le hubiese importado salir antes o no en el diario de alguien; pero… ¿cómo era que Haytham no se había molestado siquiera en mencionar la pequeña ceremonia donde se había unido al fin a la orden de manera formal hacía casi catorce años atrás? 

Shay, quería pensar que quizá Haytham se reservaba lo que sucedía entre ellos para sí, dada la naturaleza sodomita de su relación y los problemas en los que ambos se verían involucrados si ese diario llegaba a manos de alguien lo suficientemente dispuesto a denunciar una aberración como tal. 

Pero sobre Jim habían numerosas páginas escritas, aún si no eran muy detalladas mencionaba los pormenores comprometedores entre ellos. 

Aunque dolía la idea de pensarlo, era una conclusión a la que inevitablemente había llegado, y era que él no significaba nada para Kenway, ni quiera podía hacerse llamar como su amante, pues al parecer, Haytham no sentía por él la suficiente estima. No. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sigo creyendo que Jim no merecía lo que le sucedió, y que de alguna manera podía haber sido el alma gemela de Haytham; como sea, pobre Shay...


End file.
